Photovoltaic solar cells convert light energy, such as that from the sun, to electrical energy. One type of photovoltaic solar cell is known as dual emitter solar cell. In a dual emitter arrangement, high doped areas combined with low doped areas on a p-n junction reduce recombination processes of charge carriers at the p-n junction. As such, the efficiency of the solar cell is increased. However, forming a dual emitter is costly and requiring a dual emitter negatively affects manufacturing of the solar cell.